Just Kiss Me, 'Kay?
by Kou-Pi
Summary: Suatu ketika di mana Katsuki hendak mencuri ciuman Deku. Tetapi sayangnya, seseorang justru mendahuluinya.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Warning: Kata-kata di luar batas KBBI, awas garink, OOC parah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Oy, Deku! Di mana kau, Sialan?" Katsuki memanggil Izuku seraya mencak-mencak, bak rentenir nagih utang. Ditambah gayanya yang sok memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana, ia berjalan macam preman pasar hendak adu bacok dengan satpol. Nyeremin, perawakan yang pas.

Bagai laut merah dicium tongkat nabi Musa, Kantin yang tadinya ramai oleh lautan manusia membelah sendirinya, memberi siswa yang _always_ nge- _bossy_ itu jalan. Katsuki jarang kelihatan di kantin, alasannya ia lebih memilih masakan bunda tercinta yang lolos sterilisasi. Namun yang namanya siswa hobi ngebacot dan nyerocos bakalan melampaui All Might, tentunya jadi mencolok sampai ke pelosok Yueei.

Bisik-bisik dari genk kaka kelas cabe sampai genk-nya Shinsou mulai bikin Katsuki _bad_ _mood_ dadakan. Dirinya selalu jadi _tranding_ topik ghibah _time_ , _anywhere_ & _whenever_. Tetapi kali ini, ia seakan meniru perawakan Shouto yang tetap _stay_ _cool_ walau dirinya juga termasuk korban ghibah _time_. Tak perduli, Katsuki hanya punya satu tujuan repot-repot datang ke Kantin siang itu. Mencari Deku-nya.

Sementara yang dipanggil malah agak lolot. Memang awalnya ia lagi sibuk ngobrol dengan Iida dan Uraraka. Membahas tentang apa hanya Tuhan dan tiga sekawan tersebut yang tahu. Jadi, wajar saja Izuku yang namanya diteriaki oleh siswa berparas antagonis itu tidak menyahut.

"Oy Deku, selain tak berguna ternyata kau itu tuli ya?"

"E-eh, Kacchan?"

Barulah Izuku menyahut. Wajah Katsuki sudah kusut tak karuan. Seantero sekolah paham betul Katsuki bukanlah tipikal yang cocok bertele-tele, kalaupun punya urusan dengan seseorang pastilah ia rampungkan agar tidak berkepanjangan. Apalagi Izuku yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil, dari zaman hape masih 2G sampai 4G, Katsuki mah gitu orangnya.

"A-ada masalah apa, Kacchan?"

Cepat atau lambat, kini dua tokoh yang tiap kali cekcok itu sudah jadi tontonan gratis para penghuni Kantin. Alih-alih menyaksikan acara tv isinya bobrok oleh cercaan para _villain_ , mending nonton _live streaming_ di depan mata. Berhubung yang ini lebih _real_ serasa nonton All Might VS Eraser Head.

"Cih, bisakah kalian tidak bertigaan terus-menerus bak keluarga sakinah? Mataku sakit melihatnya."

Katsuki memberi _deathglare_ sosok Iida dan Uraraka, tumben. Biasanya setiap ia kepingin ngedumel sampai berkuah di wajah Izuku, mana peka dengan Iida _plus_ Uraraka yang telah sepaket. Bagai membeli big mac, mana lengkap tanpa cocac*la?

Namun siang itu, si pemilik quirk ledakan nampaknya mulai peka. Iida yang merasa ditantang oleh Katsuki dengan picingan mata cuma merespon kalem. Malas mengurusi manusia yang dianggapnya receh. Uraraka sendiri malah sok asyik menyeruput minumannya. Dalam hati, Uraraka masih menyimpan trauma dengan Katsuki, masalah olahraga festival Yueei.

"Kau mau bergabung, Kacchan?"

Izuku mulai bicara tenang, padahal dalam hati ia sudah melafalkan do'a agar Katsuki tidak mengamuk dan meledakan seisi Kantin. Kedatangan Katsuki siang itu selayaknya jelangkung yang datang tak diundang pulang pun tak diantar, malapetaka gitu.

"Sepulang sekolah jangan langsung keluyuran bersama mereka! Ikut aku ke suatu tempat!"

Alamak... Nih orang kerasukan jelangkung dari mana sih? Tiba-tiba kok ngelarang Izuku sekedar akrab sama teman sekelas?

"Maaf saja, Bakugou." menanggapi larangan Katsuki yang terdengar main-main, Iida, sang perwakilan tiga sekawan mulai buka suara, "Kami bertiga sudah berencana menghabiskan malam akhir pekan bersama."

"Y-ya," Uraraka pun tidak ketinggalan, ia memberanikan diri menjawab Katsuki, "Ini sudah direncanakan seminggu lalu. Kalau kau mau merebut Deku- _kun_ tak akan kami biarkan!"

Izuku mulai gamblang. Benar saja dirinya tak biasa menolak ajakan Kacchan-nya. Teman kecilnya itu pasti tambah ngamuk kalau Izuku berani berkata tidak.

Akantetapi... Di sisi lain ia sudah merencanakan akhir pekan santai bersama Iida dan Uraraka. Lagipula, rencana yang telah mereka rancang sedemikian rupa itu lebih berfaedah. Ketimbang mendapati makian dan _bullying_ dari bocah ledakan itu. Lebih _afdol_ nonton bioskop setelahnya pergi ke Toko Buku, kan?

"Cih," Katsuki seakan mendidih di tempat. Letupan amarahnya terlampiaskan di kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai memercikan api dan bau gosong dadakan. "Persetan dengan si Rambut Nyeleneh! Dan si Listrik Idiot itu berani-beraninya mengancamku."

"Kacchan?"

"Si Mata Rakun itu juga, si Selotip Muka Datar itu juga! Dan si Belang Bajingan itu sama saja! Akan kuledakan kelas nanti! Argh, dasar kumpulan orang dungu!"

"Kacchan?"

Jujur Izuku tak mengerti cerocosan kata-kata mutiara dari mulut Katsuki. Untuk kali ini, Izuku antara salfok dan gagal paham. Siapa saja pemilik julukan yang dikutuk oleh Kacchan-nya itu serasa menggelitik perut. Ia bahkan tak begitu nyangkut dengan tingkah Kacchan-nya siang itu.

Intinya, Kacchan-nya ingin mengajak dia ke suatu tempat. Sayangnya Izuku sudah ada janji dengan Iida dan Uraraka. Yaah, tumben-tumbenan All Might memberikan dia libur latihan demi menikmati masa muda. Mana bisa Izuku lewatkan? Dirinya juga butuh bersosialisasi!

"Kalau kau berniat meledakan kelas, akan kuadukan rencana busukmu itu pada Aizawa- _sensei_!" Iida yang mendengar umpatan Katsuki mengenai penghacuran kelas pun angkat protes, "Aku Iida Tenya selaku Ketua Kelas 1-A tidak akan membiarkan kau berbu-"

"Oy, Deku! Cepat cium saja aku sekarang!"

Hah?

"Kau itu pacarku 'kan? Sekarang cepat cium aku sebelum para komplotan orang dungu itu membeberkan cerita palsu mengenai aku yang selingkuh darimu karena tak sengaja melihat _oppai_ -nya Yaoyoruzu, Sialan!"

Heh?

Seisi kantin kompak cengo.

"Si Bakugou kok malah curhat?" bisik salah seorang anggota genk kaka kelas cabe. "Parahnya dia mengatakan itu di depan pacarnya sendiri," sahut seorang anggota lainnya.

"Tunggu... Jadi..." Sepertinya Shinsou paham mengapa belakangan ini Izuku agak lambat membalas _chat_ darinya. Ternyata...

"Kau cinta padaku 'kan, Deku? Cepat cium aku!" Katsuki membentak, sekaligus menggebrak meja. "Kau juga sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi membuatku bahagia 'kan? Maka cepat lakukan, dasar mantan _Quirkless_!"

Iida dan Uraraka nyaris jantungan. Bagaimana bisa _rival_ macam mereka menjalin hubungan asmara? Keduanya bahkan tak pernah akur barang sedetik saja.

"Ta-tapi Kacchan, kita baru memulainya seminggu lalu. Jadi kurasa... Aku belum pantas melakukannya."

"Apa kau lebih memilih si Ketua Kelas Mata Empat dan si Cewek Gravitasi ini ketimbang aku, Deku? HAH?"

Sekarang Katsuki sebelas-duabelas dengan emak-emak yang memergoki suaminya selingkuh. Lihat betapa keras urat-urat di sekitar lehernya itu menonjol! Yang sama-sama kita takutkan, uratnya putus sehingga dia mati konyol karena maksa minta cipok dari pacarnya.

"Kacchan, anu... Gimana bilangnya ya," Izuku mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, "...yang namanya berciuman itu...um... Harus di waktu yang tepat, kalau kau memaksa aku seperti ini, kau sama saja melakukannya karena permintaan orang lain. Bukan dari rasa cintamu sendiri."

Ah, wajah Izuku benar-benar bak malaikat kalau bicara tentang cinta.

 _Eniwey_ soal cinta, Katsuki sendiri masih kurang paham bagaimana perasaan itu muncul. Lebih anehnya lagi ia jatuh pada hati yang salah. Ternyata, walau zaman gadget sedang mengarungi dunia, hukum benci jadi cinta masih berlaku hingga kini. Oh Kacchan… malang amat nasib mu….

"Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya semua ini?" seseorang dari meja lain berseru.

Wajah setengah ngantuk berajut rambut violet rada urakan dan mata agak beler. Tukang ghibah dari kelas sebelah itu memperpendek jaraknya dengan meja Izuku.

"Pacar? Cinta? Ciuman? Woy, Bakugou! Ngaca kek, tampang ga jauh beda ama tukang cilor sepertimu ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Midoriya? Otakmu itu konslet gegara ledakanmu? HUH?"

"D-dia kan, Shinsou?"

"E—eh? Shinsou, kau tahu siapa yang kau tantang? Kau bisa saja berakhir di UKS loh?"

Seruan penghuni Kantin mulai meracau. Genk ghibah Shinsou tentunya meneriaki remaja satu itu untuk manarik ulur. Genk kaka kelas cabe justru menyoraki Shinsou dan Katsuki untuk adu kekuatan Iida dan Uraraka yang rasanya benar-benar jantungan cuma diam tak tahu harus menghentikan dengan cara apa. Sementara Izuku? Dia pun _shock_ karena kehadiran Shinsou yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau bilang? Tukang cilor? Ga ngaca manusia tukang ghibah macem dirimu layak menjadi pelabuhan cintanya Deku?"

"Dasar mulut sampah! Nuduh orang sembarangan!"

"Memang benar 'kan? Aku selalu memerhatikan kalau si Belang Brengsek itu habis dari lorong kelas B mukanya asem-asem kayak nahan boker! Itu semua ulahmu 'kan?"

"Tukang cilor ga tau diuntung! Masa bodo gua mau ghibahin siapa! Toh si Todoroki yang kena, kenapa lo yang sewot?"

"Berani ngomong sekali lagi, gua ledakan mulut comber lo!"

"Tukang cilor! Pawang jelangkung! Jabrik gila!"

"BACOOOTTT!"

Katsuki yang amarahnya semakin meledak mulai tak kuasa menahan emosi. Sudah cukup di kelas dirinya di-bully _nun_ dipaksa mencium Deku-nya, dan kini kehadiran Shinsou yang berani menghinanya malah memantapkan Katsuki untuk ngamuk.

Iida dan Uraraka hendak ambil tindakan, Iida berniat menjauhkan Shinsou yang kedatangannya gak kalah horror selayaknya jelangkung. Karena manusia tukang hipnotis itu Katsuki jadi meletup-letup. Sedangkan Uraraka akan mencoba melayangkan meja untuk mambatasi pergerakan Katsuki.

"Jadi apa mau mu, Tukang Ghibah?" namun sepertinya Katsuki masih mampu meredam emosi.

"Ka—kacchan?" hoo, ternyata Deku-nya mengeluarkan tampang khawatir, toh.

Shinsou yang tidak mendapat pembelaan pun kembali nyerocos, "Mauku? Kau putus dengan Midoriya sudah lebih dari cukup!"

"Cih! Ngurusin banget hubungan orang sih?"

"Ya iyalah! Lagipula aku duluan yang PDKT-in Midoriya, kok malah makhluk beringas macem elu yang dapet sih? Lo pikir gua PDKT ga pake duit?"

"Apa lu bilang? Dari gua masih orok sampe perjaka gini, gua duluan yang kenal ama Deku!"

Oke, Shinsou mengalah soal ini. Dirinya cuma bisa berdecih sebal.

"Perasaan, lu musuhan dengan Midoriya. Kenapa dia ga milih gua 'sih? Heran deh."

"Mampus! Derita lo, Njir."

Shinsou malah curcol, Katsuki yang mendengar hendak ngakak sejadinya.

Izuku, selaku topik yang kini menjadi ghibah-an kedua cowok temperamental malah pusing harus berbuat apa.

 _Ba'da_ festifal olahraga Yueei, sekitar dua bulan lalu. Izuku ingat dirinya tak pernah lupa menghabiskan malam bersama Shinsou untuk sekedar bertukar informasi mengenai All Might. Lama-kelamaan keduanya mulai menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dengan alasan _refreshing_. Hanya saja….

Semua itu sirna ketika seminggu lalu Izuku mulai tak rajin membalas _chat_ -nya. Jangan harap dibalas, dibaca pun tidak. Entah Izuku lagi ga ada kuota atau sengaja, yakali bolong kuota sampai seminggu? Seengaknya di Yueei kan ada wi-fi, tethering pastinya bisa dong?

"Kalau begitu, maaf saja aku sampai berbuat ya, Bakugou!"

Shinsou punya rencana, tak perlu repot-repot ia mengeluarkan quirk untuk membuat Katsuki mingkem.

Dirinya hanya perlu melakukan _itu._ Maka, dia berbaik badan karena posisinya kebetulan tengah memunggungi sang pujaan hati. Dengan satu tangan dirinya meraih pipi Izuku. Lalu menggadahkannya agar menatap wajahnya. Kemudian….

' _CUP!'_

Sebuah ciuman singkat ia curi dari Izuku.

Dan….

Penghuni kantin sukses mangap berjamaah.

Iida dan Uraraka cengo ga ketulungan.

Genk kaka kelas cabe _shock_ setengah idup.

Izuku mendadak lemas hingga merosot ke lantai Kantin.

"HEEEEHHH?"

Seisi Kantin mulai cemas pada nyawa Shinsou. Entah setelah ini anak itu masih bernapas atau tidak. Kita do'akan saja masih, sih.

Sedangkan Katsuki?

"Oy,"

Ledakan di tangan Katsuki membara seketika. Efek mendung-berawan di balik punggungnya menjadi _background_ , menggebu-gebu macam asap knalpot.

Para penghuni Kantin yang menangkap radar bahaya langsung ngibrit angkat kaki.

Iida dan Uraraka pun sudah siap ambil ancang-ancang. Sambil menyeret Izuku, keduanya ikut meninggalkan Kantin.

Nasib Shinsou?

Yah, sama-sama mari kita melafalkan do'a….

"MUKA BELER SIALAN! BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMA DEKU! DASAR TUKANG GHIBAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Berani mendekat, akan kubuat kau malu di depan pacarmu, Tolol!" hooo, ternyata Shinsou pun sudah siap dengan quirk-nya kali ini.

 _So_ pasti mereka _ready_ adu tinju.

Tadi apa Katsuki bilang? Itu ciuman pertamanya Izuku?

Yah, walau dalam berkelahi Shinsou tidak begitu yakin dirinya unggul. Namun soal hati, Shinsou merasa menang. Karena ciuman pertama milik Izuku berhasil ia curi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oke, sebagai awalan, maafkan** _ **Dakuh**_ **kalau ceritanya ga lucu. Emang awalnya ga niat bikin humor, tapi entah saya kerasukan jelangkung (lagi-lagi jelangkung) di mana, tiba-tiba aja kepikiran nyelipin humor. Eh, tapi malah ancur gini….** _ **Maapkeun, Minna…**_

 **Ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini sekaligus di akun ini (apasih) karena saya lupa password, alhasil begini deh…**

 **Kritik & saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk ke depannya.**

 **Akhir kata,** _ **Thanks for reading**_ **:0**


End file.
